Ginny's Perspective
by GrednForge
Summary: The world through Ginny's eyes. How she sees Harry, how she sees everything, her new feelings toward life...summary sucks..I know..it's better than it sounds please read and review!!!
1. Cruel Summer

Authors Notes: This is a story from the eyes of Ginny Weasley as she sees the world....how Harry will never love her.......how she hates her life. I am going a little bit in depth of her life....cause she is not mentioned in the books that much except for the end of The Chamber of Secrets.  
  
No flames please.   
  
Setting: The Burrow; After Dumbledore let Harry visit the Weasleys later in the summer...little Ginny Weasley was just there, just Ron's little sister.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...J.k Rowling/Warner Bros. does.   
Ginny Weasley set up in her bed and groaned, it was afterall 6 in the morning which was considered early by the Weasley children on a hot Summers day. Ginny looked in her closet for something to wear, she didn't want to appear very sloppily considering Harry, her crush was there. Ginny had finally come really close to giving up on Harry, he just saw her as Ron's little sister..nothing else out of that nature. She finally just got some blue jean shorts and a green sleeveless Lucky shirt which said Too Tough to Die on the front, she and Hermione had picked it up in a Muggle shop in London on the way home from Hogwarts after her 3rd year had ended. She thought it looked quite cute on her. Maybe Harry would think so as well, but probably not. She went to the bathroom yawning, brushed her hair and teeth. Then went downstairs where her mother could be seen cooking breakfast.   
"Good Morning Ginny dear" Her mother exclaimed while putting some bacon on the skillet.   
  
"Morning mum" Ginny said while sitting down to some cereal, she really wasn't one of those big breakfast eating people, just some milk and cheerios would suit her fine. She ate rather slowly, that is until she heard explosions coming from the stairs and knew that Fred and George were awake. She also knew that this would wake Harry, Ron, and Hermione up. Ginny had been careful not to wake up Hermione when she got ready so that she could have a bit of a lie-in. Hermione really deserved it, Ron had been badgering her about Viktor Krum the whole summer, and how he was so much older than her, and that she should stick to guys her own age. It was obvious, to Ginny atleast, that Ron fancied Hermione. Ginny was rather observant about these things and could sense when people were holding back hidden emotions. For example: Ron and Hermione would argue rather than talk in a polite manner. She also had been paying attention to Harry's actions as well.....she knew that he looked very distant lately, pretty much because Lord Voldemort was rising back to power. Ginny decided that she would try to be Harry's friend if not anything else and help him in any way that she could. She knew that he would never return her feelings. She decided that she would wait for him though, until the end of time if necessary. He was the only guy for her as she seen it. She pushed her chair up and put her plate at the sink. "Mum I am going outside for a while." Her mother simply nodded her head and Ginny was out on her own. 'It's a cruel, cruel summer.' 14 year old Ginny thought as she stepped into what seemed to be an oven. 'I'll just walk in the forest to the creek a little while'.   
Ginny stuck her bare-feet and wiggled her toes around in the water a bit before wading on in. The water only reached above her knees a little bit, unless she went to this one spot that was deeper and it only came up to her waist. But she didn't feel like getting all wet today, especially with Harry there. These were the times that Ginny just enjoyed being a 14-year old kid. She shouldn't have to worry about boys yet and she decided she wasn't going to. She would do whatever pleased her. 'Plenty of time for that' she thought. She could still hold her vow to herself about Harry, and then still just be *free* in a matter of speaking. She was also really glad she had gotten a dog for her 14th birthday. Her birthday had been about a month ago already on June 26. Her dog's name was Eminem, which was her favorite Muggle singer's name. Ron had thought she picked out another dumb name for it, just as she had Pigwidgeon, which is their Tawny owl. The day was getting hotter and hotter. Ginny and Eminem were exploring the field, and she saw a broomstick a black-haired boy on it and knew it was time to go in. Ginny didn't know why she had avoided Harry the entire summer. "But who cares, probably doesn't even notice." she thought. Eminem followed her to her room (A/N: Eminem is a pug dog if you were wondering) as she got out the muggle radio her dad had given her. She decided it was boring in the house and went back outside with Eminem wagging his short, fat little tail behind her. Ginny also carried some frozen strawberries which she had grown quite taken with and a muggle magazine called J-14 with her. and she got a beach towel sat down, ate some strawberries, flipping through the magazine. 'Girls waste all there time trying to get guys to notice them' she thought. She had been out there for about three hours when she heard her mothers shrill voice.   
  
******************************************************  
"KIDS, LUNCH, ALL OF YOU, INSIDE NOW!"  
  
Ginny turned her radio off, and left her things there, she knew that she would be back. "Come on Em, that's a good boy" she said in a voice you use when you talk to babies. They made their way up the field and finally to the house, all of the rest of the children were eating and paid no attention when Ginny walked in. Ginny took a chair by Fred and poured herself some Lemonade. Fred and George were talking amongst themselves, as were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny ate her lunch in silence, thinking to herself about anything and everything. She excused herself and then took Eminem out with her.   
  
"You know, I worry about your sister" Mrs. Weasley said taking a sip of Lemonade.   
  
"Why, mum?" Ron asked with a mouthful of peas.   
  
"She seems to spend alot of time to herself, doesn't she?"  
  
"I know, I try talking to her and she either excuses herself, or just doesn't seem that interested in talking." Hermione said.   
  
************************************  
Ginny went back to where she had been sitting previously. And she heard footsteps approaching. It was Hermione.   
  
"Ginny is there something you want to talk about?" Hermione said taking a seat on the towel. "You don't seem your usual self lately."   
  
"I am just fine Hermione, what, you miss me tagging around after the dreamteam or something, just being Ron's little sister?"  
  
"No, I always saw you as yourself, just Ginny."  
  
"Yeah you just hung out with me, because I was here."  
  
"This is about Harry isn't it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes it is, don't deny it, I know you like him."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." said Ginny rather ruffled. "Besides, I should be asking you the same question about Ron."  
  
Hermione blushed...............  
  
A/N: Ok hope you liked it, I will write more later.......please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Madness

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada...I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************  
  
"Don't be silly Ginny of course I don't like Ron." Hermione said still blushing at the thought. "You know I am still seeing Viktor."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione. "Don't be stupid, of course you like Ron." Ginny turned down the radio a bit. "The way you both always argue over every little thing, the way you look at each other, the way you blush around each other..it's hard not to notice...and Ron likes you back, I can tell, so why don't you just get over yourselves and admit to each other."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny furiously. "No, I don't like Ron, and even if I did you think I would tell his nosy little sister that?...you were just trying to change the subject....we all know you swoon at the mere sight of Harry Potter...you don't even know him...you are just in love with the scar on his forehead!" with those words said Hermione got up and stomped off madly.  
  
Ginny looked at Eminem and said "What crawled up her butt and died?" What Hermione said was not true. Ginny thought 'I may not know Harry that well...but I am not in love with his story...it's more like in love with him...his green eyes...that messy black hair...the way his voice sounds..he is beautiful...perfect in every way...he is loyal and brave.'Ginny walked deeper into the woods, carrying the little radio with her. She had never seen Hermione so mad at her. But, she knew why. Hermione was still obviously trying to conceal her feelings for Ron. "I'm not stupid" Ginny said out loud.   
  
"Of course your not" a voice said from behind her.   
  
"Oh hello Harry, I didn't know anyone else was out here" Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I saw Hermione walk in the house rather madly, at first I thought she was mad at Ron, but he looked like he hadn't done a thing so I figured you and her must have got into a falling out." Harry said kicking the grass.  
  
"Well you know it's obvious, the way she and Ron are always fighting and blushing, that they like each other, but when I tried to get Hermione to admit it, she got mad and stomped off."   
  
"Yeah I know they like each other as well." Harry said. "They're being really blind, letting their foolish pride get to them, that's why they would make such a good couple." Harry smiled.   
  
"Well I better be off now." Ginny said dismissively.   
  
"Wait Ginny." Harry called after her.  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" she said.   
  
"Why are you always going off?"  
  
"I like being alone."   
  
"You used to hang around with us."  
  
"Aww...does Harry miss Ron's little sister who followed him around like she was lost?"  
  
"Ginny what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Well Harry if you haven't noticed I am a girl, not just Ron's little sister, and I have liked you ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, and you showed no reaction back...so I have found better ways to spend my time." with that Ginny stomped off deeper into the woods and left Harry standing there bewildered.   
  
Ginny heard Harry mutter something like "Girls" as he walked off.   
  
It was beginning to get a bit cloudy as she walked deeper into the forest. "Em, I really shouldn't have said that to Harry, now he will never like me, but I was just trying to make him realize that I wasn't just only Ron's little sister, I am also a girl, and a girl with feelings for the one guy that will never like me" she said to her companion. "I just might as well get over him, and further more stop being sorry for myself." Ginny looked around. "Where the heck are we Eminem?" Eminem just snuffed. "Uhh I think we came from that way." Ginny pointed to the big tree she had noticed. Rain drops started to fall from the sky. "Oh crap, the radio, it's eklectic." Ginny started running and finally spotted the lime green towel and the soaken magazine that she was reading. She quickly wrapped the radio up into the towel, beckoning Eminem to come on and ran to the Burrow.   
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Oh there you are Ginny dear, I was beginning to get worried...your soaking wet....here is a towel you and Eminem should dry off." Mrs. Weasley said handing her a couple of towels. Ginny walked into the living room after she was dry, and it was deserted. She knew everyone was probably mad at her. And she really didn't care.   
  
Ginny made her way up to her room, which was also vacant. She sat down and began to color in a coloring book. 'It's raining and there is nothing better to do.' she thought. She heard people talking outside her door. Ginny began to cry silently. She didn't know why, she thought it might have been hormones. It was dark in her room without light because it was so cloudy, and her eyelids began to get heavy..and she just drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
"CHILDREN, SUPPER IS READY, IF YOUR HUNGRY!" she heard her mother yell at the top of her voice.   
  
She stirred for a moment before going back to sleep. Ginny had a very akward dream. She was in her forest at night time. And she looked up into the sky and saw the dark mark. She heard laughing behind her. Evil laughing. She knew then that it was Tom Riddle. In her dream, Tom had called her an 'idiotic girl' and slapped her across the face. That was the most of her dream that she could remember. She figured that her dream was just anxiety and anticipation for the times to come. 'So what if Tom slaps me around in the future' Ginny thought. 'I am not going to worry about that right now, I don't care anymore, I don't care what anyone thinks of me'.  
  
She heard the door open and Hermione walked in. Ginny got up and smoothed her blanket on her bed that she and Eminem had been sleeping on. "Hey Ginny, listen I am really sorry for getting angry with you this afternoon, I don't know what's been coming over me lately, maybe I do like Ron, and I am not seeing Krum anymore, but I am not going to admit it until Ron does."  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I actually snapped at Harry today, I have not been in a good mood either lately."  
  
"You snapped at Harry, what did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I was not only Ron's little sister, I was a girl, and a girl that liked him." Ginny said. "He asked me why I hadn't been hanging around with you guys and I sort of told him I found something better to do."   
  
"Ouch." Hermione said referring to what Ginny had said.   
  
"I probably should apologize."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well here's the second chapter....hoped you liked it. I will write more soon. 


	3. Late night blushing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related...well unless you count all the books, the movie, a blanket, a doll, a stuffed Hedwig...lol  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Well....I would also like to think all the people who did not review...so far I have not had any reviews and if I get some I will be sure to post them. Also sorry about the problem with Chapter 2 (Madness). This chapter is the real chapter 3. I will try to delete it but I have Windows Xp and fanfiction.net and my computer do not get along very well..lol..  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here is Chapter 3!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hermione shook her head in agreeance with Ginny, she had been a bit harsh with Harry. "And I promise I will try with Ron, he is really being blind though, can he not see that I like him back?" Hermione said as Ginny opened the door to leave.  
  
She came back in her room "Hermione, everyone is asleep and I do not want to disturb them, I will tell him tomorrow." Ginny said relieved. "I am also hungry because I did not eat, I am going to go get something."  
  
"I am going to sleep then, see you tomorrow." Hermione said getting onto the cot the Weasleys had placed in Ginny's room for her to sleep on.   
  
Ginny noticed Eminem had followed her into the kitchen "Well, you must be hungry...we have been asleep since 5 this afternoon and it's now close to midnight." She gave him some dog food and some more scraps she found. 'Now what will I eat?' she thought to herself. She just decided to fix a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Just as she was about to eat she heard someone go into the bathroom up the stairs. She felt the need to be very quiet so she would not be seen. So she went into the dark living room and ate. She quietly looked up the stairs to see if the person had left the bathroom, and they had not. She was finished eating. Eminem was curled up on Mr. Wealsey's favorite chair. It seemed the mysterious someone in the bathroom had been weeping, she heard silent sobs coming from inside there. Just then the thought came to her that it was probably Harry. She knew he would be very embarrassed if anyone knew that he was crying, but yet she wanted to go comfort him. She went up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
"Who is it?" Harry said with a rather shaky voice.  
  
"Me, Ginny."  
  
"Oh, come in then."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"These tears in your eyes are obviously not the product of *nothing*" Ginny emphasized on the word nothing.   
  
"What do you care anyway?"  
  
"I care, of course I do, I'm really sorry I got upset with you this afternoon, Hermione and I had just had an exchange of views and that turned into an argument, and you know that you can talk to me. I will understand. And if this is about nightmares, I have them too you know." Harry didn't reply back. "Please forgive me, Harry, I didn't mean a word of it."  
  
"I accept your apology, and who told you that I had nightmares?"  
  
"I kind of heard Ron and Hermione talking about it before you came."  
  
"Oh, are your nightmares about Voldemort?"  
  
"You mean Tom, yes, sometimes we are in the chamber, other times we are in some secluded area with alot of death-eaters and he is slapping me, sometimes when I wake up I feel the slaps."  
  
"Mine are always...the night my mum and dad died...and also the night Cedric died." Harry looked down.   
  
"You know that wasn't your fault. The things Tom does are not our fault. I blamed myself so much...when all those people we petrified...poor Hermione...and Colin....I even killed the chickens."  
  
"I know, but I just feel partly to blame, I told him we should both take the cup."   
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well I guess I had better get back to bed, and you are wrong you know, about being Ron's annoying little sister. Anytime you want to talk just tell me. And I have noticed that you are a girl." Harry blushed and grinned.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Okay well see you later."  
  
Ginny sighed and was glad that Harry noticed that she was a girl. 'And did he just grin and blush?' Ginny couldn't sleep so she sat in the living room with a dimly lit lantern, trying to read but her mind kept going back to Harry. Maybe he would infact show some sort of feelings toward her. 'Who knows what will come?'  
With that being thought she went to her room and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark planets and stars on her ceiling. 'I will never give up on you Harry James Potter.' she thought as she drifted into a light sleep.  
A/N: Well here is Chapter 3 tomorrow is Sunday which means I have plenty of time to work on chappy 4...or even later tonight..oh well I am bored and I am going to read some of your wonderful fics...lol...PLEASE R&R!! 


	4. Compartment confessions part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.   
A/N: Hey this is Chapter 4.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
Ginny Weasley woke up late the next morning. Hermione had already left to go down for breakfast...or maybe even lunch. Ginny checked the clock...it was 9:09 am. She picked out her clothes for today. Some short-shorts and a light-blue tee-shirt. She yawned as she walked into the bathroom. She heard noise from downstairs. Apparently Ron had ate something Fred and George had concocted and he was now talking like a girl. 'Hermione, Hermione' then he noticed his voice...'FREG...GEORGE!!...I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!' suddenly it wore off. 'Must have been time-elapsed' Ginny thought. After she got done with her shower, hair, teeth, and clothes. She went downstairs, everyone had already left.  
"Goodmorning sweety." Mrs. Weasley said washing some dishes.  
"Morning Mum." Ginny poured some cereal and milk, and thought about what she was going to do today. "Oh hey Em." her dog had come and sat at her feet. She fed him some left over bacon and eggs and decided to go outside. "Today Em we are not taking anything, I don't want it to rain again." she looked at the sky it was overcast today...but it didn't look like it would rain. Ginny wanted to explore the place they had went to yesterday. "Hmm...there is the big tree I remember." Eminem was whining wanting to go back home. "Pipe down Eminem." Ginny said casually to the pup. His whining did not stop. "She decided to take him back to the house to stay, while she could explore with out him complaining. When she walked in.....her mother had left to go to the store...and.......  
"Hermione, I thought we weren't going to talk about Krum anymore!"  
"Ron, shut-up...he only sent me tickets to see the Quidditch-cup...I don't have to accept them...I am here now it's not like I want to leave!"  
"Really?" Ron said.   
He wasn't aware that Ginny was watching them argue. Suddenly someone poked her on the back. She whipped around. It was Harry. "Shh.." she whispered quietly.   
"Really, there is no place I would rather be."  
Ron grabbed Hermione up and kissed her lips. She didn't move back, infact she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Harry and Ginny walked in the room quietly.   
"Can't you two get a room?" Ginny asked annoyingly.  
Harry caught on. "Really, if there was a party, why weren't Ginny and I invited?"   
Hermione and Ron pulled away and blushed furiously. "We have to talk things over, c'mon Hermione." Ron and Hermione ran outside. Leaving Harry and Ginny in the room alone.   
"Well, it's about time isn't it?" Harry said to Ginny.  
"Yeah, well I don't think they are going to stop arguing even if they do get together."   
"Me either."   
There was an akward silence. "Well I guess I better go."  
"No Ginny stay here and let's talk."  
"Okay."  
"Did you have anymore dreams last night." Harry pressed.   
"No, I slept okay, after we talked."  
"Me too."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
Harry's eyes were boring in to Ginny. She didn't know what to do so she just stared back. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. He looked so perfect. Ginny stared at him intently. "You know if there is any time that you ever want to talk I am here, especially now the situation might be a little different with Ron and Hermione."  
"I know Ginny, and if there's ever anything you want to talk about, or that I can do for you, you let me know."  
****************************************************************************  
In the days to come after Harry's birthday. And about the last week in August. Harry and Ginny talked alot more. They trusted each other alot more. Ron and Hermione still argued. But their arguments always ended with hugs and kisses. Even if Voldemort was slipping back into power this had been one of the greatest summers the four of them had spent together. Ron and Hermione finally worked out some of their issues. Harry wasn't ignoring Ginny as much. Life was good. Atleast then it was.   
They didn't know what might await them at school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to take their O.W.Ls this year. Ginny's workload would be hard as well. Fred and George had told them that 4th, 5th, and 6th years were going to be their hardest.   
***************************************************************************  
Ginny had definately changed over the summer. Now it was time to board the Hogwarts Express once again.   
"Okay George, you first." Was her mother's familiar voice. Fred then got onto the plat-form followed by Ron and Hermione...they had to go together isn't that sweet. Then Harry went. "Good luck this term Ginny dear, I believe we are going to Romania to visit Charlie at Christmas, so you, Ron, George, and Fred will be at school."   
"That's fine mum." She hugged her mother good-bye and was on her way to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
**************************************************************************  
"Well if it isn't little Ginny Weasley." a familiar haughty voice came.  
"Shut-it Malfoy, or I will hex you."  
"I only wanted to talk."  
"Well I don't want to talk."  
"Suit yourself."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
"What was that all about Ginny?" Harry asked, when Ginny got into their compartment. Hermione and Ron wanted one alone. (A/N: Hmm...I wonder why?)  
"Malfoy said that he wanted to talk."  
"If he bothers you just tell me, it would do me some good to punch his lights out."  
"Really Harry, I can take care of myself, I grew up with Fred and George you know."  
"Just the same, I told you if you ever needed anything, anything at all, just ask, don't hesitate."  
"Thanks Harry."  
"No problem."  
Ginny brightened up at the prospect that she and Harry would be in the compartment alone for the next 6 hours. Except for the occasional interruptions of the lady with the 'Sweets Trolley'...or Malfoy and his goons.  
She and Harry were talking about Voldemort. "Yeah, dad said that they were taking extra safety-precautions this year." Ginny said.  
"I should hope so, I wouldn't want the school shut down, it is like my home." Harry said.  
"I would say that I am sure that they wouldn't, but we can never tell what is going to happen in the future."  
"Yeah, that's what scares me."  
"Ahh...let me check my inner-aura." Ginny said in a false Trelawny voice.  
"Haha, she is always predicting my death." Harry said with a laugh.   
"The woman has no clue what she is talking about, I should have listened to Hermione when she told me not to take it. She is really off her rocker, telling me that my life would be filled with pain and misery. Out of our whole year I am the one she picks on."  
"I know how you feel, she picks on me too."  
The compartment door opened. "Well if it isn't Potter and his girlfriend...alone...back here snogging Weasley."  
"Go away Malfoy, and it's none of your business what we are doing."  
"Trying to take up for your little girlfriend Potter?"  
"I am not his girlfriend Malfoy, now go away before I hex your ass to next year."  
"Yeah Malfoy, don't forget what happened last time you started with the rude comments."  
"I'm leaving, Potter you and Weasley have fun." Malfoy said as he walked out the door.  
Malfoy stuck his head in. "Oh and Ginny we'll talk later."  
"We will not!" Ginny shouted as she slammed the door behind him.  
"He gets on my last nerve, Malfoy." Ginny said frustrated.  
"Who's does he not, I wonder why he wants to talk to you."  
"Who knows."  
"Well your not going to are you?"  
"Of course not, I think he is the lowest scum on earth."  
"Good then, so if there is a Yule Ball this year you'll go with me?"  
"What?"  
"Will you go with me to the Yule Ball if we have one this year?" Harry repeated slowly while blushing.  
"Of course, I'd love to."  
"You know, I would have been glad to go with you last year, if you hadn't went with Neville."  
"Yeah I had to go to the Hospital Wing because he broke my toe."  
"I noticed you wincing while you danced with him."  
"Yeah." Ginny laughed.  
There was another akward silence. "Ginny there is something I need to talk to you about."  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
****************************************************************************  
A/N: Haha a cliff hanger!!! Read and Review to find out what happens next. 


	5. Compartment confessions part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K Rowling has written.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Hey people you make me sad...no reviews whatsoever...oh well I am just doing this for fun anyway. Review if you want.   
Here is chapter 4......................................  
  
****************************************************************************  
"Umm...you remember that Valentine you sent me when I was in second year?" Harry asked.   
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that I really liked it."  
  
"I...err...ok." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Umm....and another thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you ever consider being more than just my friend?"  
  
"Harry, I have been trying to drop little hints to you that I would for the past four years."  
  
"Yeah...and I am a stupid git...what else can I say?" said Harry blushing. "But er..."  
  
"Yes?" Ginny said dragging the word out.  
  
"Really though, Ginny, I want to be more than your friend, I want to work on our relationship, and see where it progresses from there, so....Ginny will you err..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bemygirlfriend?" Harry asked all at once.  
  
"Be your girlfriend?"  
  
Harry nodded. "If you want to."  
  
"Sure, I would love to."  
  
It was kind of akward after that. Ginny and Harry kept looking at each other blushing. Harry finally got up and set beside her instead from across. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed tight. Ginny melted completely inside. She couldn't believe, after waiting so long...that Harry Potter...finally liked her. It was like a dream come true. She put her head on his shoulder, and Harry rested his head on top of hers, and they fell asleep just like that.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: RON AND HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW JUST FOR A MINUTE...K?)  
After they had been asleep for a while Ron and Hermione walked in their compartment. And to their surprize they saw Harry and Ginny holding each other's hands, with his head on top of her's. They were going to talk but they silently walked back out.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Ron, did you see them?"  
  
"Of course I saw them Hermione, I went in there the same as you did."  
  
"This must mean Harry has finally taken a liking to Ginny."  
  
"I knew he would, he spent so much time with her, after you get to know her, it's hard not liking her, I can't believe she would bewitch Harry like that, he is my best friend. I am going to have a word with him later."  
  
"It's not Ginny's fault, how Harry feels, you are such a git."  
  
"Well if you don't like me being a git..go back to your precious Vicky.."  
  
"Ron, if you didn't know, Cho Chang and *Viktor* are dating now."  
  
"What so I am runner-up?"  
  
"Don't be stupid of course your not."  
  
"I am in first place?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is my prize then?"  
  
"This." Hermione pulled Ron on top of her as they fell back onto the seat with a earth-shattering kiss, one that had the most passion...that they had been holding in for so long.  
  
Then Ron said..."Oh...so this is why we got our own compartment."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron. "You stupid git." and kissed him again.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
In Harry and Ginny's compartment, Ginny had woken up, Harry Potter was holding her hand. 'Oh yeah...she thought.'...she was silently screaming to the voice in her mind..'Harry Potter is my boyfriend!' she was so happy. She looked at Harry silently asleep still holding her hand. It was just about another hour before they got to school and they needed to change into their school robes. Ginny poked Harry gently. He stirred. "We need to change into our robes, we will be at school soon."   
  
"Okay." Harry said groggily.   
  
They already had their clothes on so all they did was slip on their robes. They were both ready to go and start a new year. They both sat down again this time sitting across from one another. "Hey Ginny?" Harry said.  
  
"Hmm??" Ginny answered.  
  
"I was wondering?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
Harry looked into Ginny's caramel brown eyes and she gazed back. Ginny knew what was coming. Harry Potter was about to kiss her.   
  
Harry stood up, put his hands under Ginny's arms and scooped her up and kissed her on the mouth. It was the most amazing thing that Ginny had ever experienced. This was her first kiss, and she figured it was his too. He pulled away. Then he pulled her back and kissed her again. Ginny could tell he didn't know what he was doing, but that was okay, she didn't either.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hehe a little fluff for you there...well it is 3 in the morning here and I have to read the Odyssey for English...so I better go. I promise I will write more soon! 


	6. Author's Notes

~AUTHOR'S NOTES~  
  
First off I would like to think everyone who has reviewed this story so far and that I am very greatful. Second off I am having technical difficulties with fanfiction.net it seems to hate my computer. Oh and you can now review my story anonymously...dummy me forgot to uncheck that box. And also I would appreciate any comments or suggestions you have for the story. Chappie 6 will be up soon I hope. Thanks for reading and have a great night or day!! :) PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
